


Just Sometimes

by alltimelexi



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelexi/pseuds/alltimelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Jeff's friendship is far from normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sometimes

"Jeff!" The blond boy looked up as his best friend Nick burst into his dorm room, not knocking as usual. The boy in front of him stood with messy hair, rumpled clothing, and a frown on his face. Jeff figured either something had gone wrong with he and his boyfriend, or someone from his family had come to visit him. Either one would involve needing some comfort, so without a second thought, he put down the book he had been copying homework out of.

"What's up, Nick?" he asked. Nick flopped down onto the bed beside him, sighing.

"He's dated Blaine. It's not even fair. I actually get someone who likes me for once, and he's dated Blaine. How am I supposed to compete? I mean, God, he's like, a kajillion times hotter than me… And then his voice… I knew it was too good to be true." Jeff raised an eyebrow. Nick's boyfriend had dated Blaine? Alright, yeah, he could see how that could wreck a guy's self esteem…

"Nick, calm down." Jeff declared, pulling the boy over to him, so that his head was on his chest. Maybe it wasn't a normal friendship, but Jeff and Nick had always been a bit touchy-feely, right from the start when Nick had walked up to him, pet his hair, and declared him like a puppy. Jeff smiled fondly at the memory, before turning back to comfort Nick. "First of all, Blaine isn't a kajillion times hotter then you. Only like, a trillion times." Nick smacked Jeff's chest, groaning.

"Not funny!" He declared, although Jeff was already chuckling by this time. Jeff ran a hand through Nick's hair, and sighed.

"Alright, sorry. Not funny. Blaine isn't a kajillion times, or a trillion times, or even ten times hotter then you. Hell, not even twice as hot, I'd say. Secondly, Sebastian is like, in love with you. No matter if he dated Blaine or Johnny Depp, I don't think that's going to change." He told Nick, who just sighed. Ever since Nick's last relationship had ended up in him being cheated on (Jeff still hated Emily for that one), Nick was even more insecure then… Well, most teenage girls. It didn't help that his parent's marriage had ended because of cheating as well… Nick sighed again and pressed his face into Jeff's chest.

"You know, sometimes, I wish I could just marry you and hide from the rest of the world." Alright, so their friendship wasn't even close to normal, Jeff decided as he ran his hand up and down Nick's back until the boy fell asleep. He watched the boy sleep, and then smiled. Maybe being not normal wasn't that bad. Because honestly, he didn't know how he'd get by without Nick in his life. They had this planned out. They were going to college at NYU, rooming together of course, and major in… Alright, well they hadn't gotten that far yet. Then they were going to share an apartment in either Brooklyn or the East Village, and get jobs. When they met the people they'd end up marrying, they would get houses side by side. And they figured when one of them died, the other would probably die soon after. Nick had decided this by saying "How can you live when part of your soul has left?" Jeff had to agree.

So no, they weren't together. Nick and Jeff had never been together. It would be weird and awkward because they knew almost everything about each other. They had never kissed, although no other Warbler seemed to believe them about that, and although they cuddled all the time, it meant nothing. Nick had a boyfriend. Jeff had Tina. But there were times when Jeff did wonder… and he had a feeling Nick did too.

"Sometimes… Just sometimes… I wish that too." He mumbled to his sleeping best friend. He grinned slightly, and leaned his head against Nick's crazy hair. Within fifteen minutes, he was asleep.


End file.
